rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Darkcloud1111/Good Idea, Bad Idea~Dance Dance Infiltration
Almost forgot to make this blog, so thanks WarrenWitch for mentioning me on one of your comments. Anyway lets get into this episode. I think the episode was good, it did a lot of things good and a lot of things not so good. However the things that were done right were really good in my opinion, but the bad things didn't take away from the good stuff. Cinder Good Idea Showing that Cinder is a complete bad ass. Seriously, good work RT. Bad Idea Cinder's plan was completely terrible. Reasoning So far in this series, we have hints that Cinder is very powerful but didn't have much to go on besides cryptic plans and a brief fight with Glynda. However in this episode we see her take out an entire group of (supposedly) elite guards and somehow snuck out of an enclosed room without being seen by Ruby and possibly Ironwood. We also see her use a variety of weapons showing that she has some skills behind just her Dust abilities. However her plan doesn't make much sense. Was the night of the dance the only night when this plan could be carried out? First off the dance takes place in a large windowed room that overlooks the very building Cinder is planning on breaking in to. Was Cinder just sitting on a roof waiting for every member of the dance to find a dance partner? Even if Jaune's dance did manage to distract a lot of people, there was an entire section of people sitting in chairs so what did Mercury mean by everyone finding a dance partner when any one of those chair-people could have gotten up. Plus the dance is full of trained Hunters that also could have looked out a window at any time. Plus did she even need to jump along that rooftop considering all she does is jump behind it later. There is also the problem of her entering the dance. So as we have seen with Opzin's scroll, there are security cameras all over the place. Not to mention considering Ironwood's paranoia, I'm sure all those security people Cinder took out have cameras in their helmets and they have good evidence pointing to a person at the dance being the suspect. First off the dance didn't have that many people and I'm sure someone would have seen Cinder enter the dance. There is also the fact that Cinder's hair is pretty identifiable. This plan seems to be full of holes. Jaune, Weiss, Pyrrha, and Neptune Good Idea Doing a good job of at least downplaying the love...shape. Bad Idea Jaune and Neptune kind of. Reasoning I like how they find a pretty good resolution to this in the episode, even if it is only temporary. Pyrrha finally tells the truth about herself and indirectly about her feelings for Jaune. Jaune as well somewhat sees Pyrrha in a new light that may make him more open minded to Pyrrha's feelings down the line. Weiss kind of plays a background character, but it is somewhat hinted at that she does feel bad that Neptune rejected her. What I'm getting at is that I don't feel like anything was resolved as far as who likes who, but now that it is out in the open everything should go smoother as far as their various relationships. However I'm a little confused about Neptune's openness with Jaune during their talk. Don't get me wrong, I think this was a really good scene, but Neptune is very open with Jaune despite them never actually interacting with each other. Neptune even says himself that he tries really hard to always appear cool, so for him to kind of break down like that seems pretty out of character, especially something as simple as not being able to dance. Not to mention he somehow seems to know about Jaune's crush on Weiss as well. This wasn't bad, but the two seem pretty close for two guys that haven't even talked to each other before this moment. Small Stuff Good Points *Rematch between Ruby and Cinder. *Cool dance party with JNPR. *Weiss may start to treat Jaune with more respect Bad Points *Cinder running along the roof line was so bad. I never really look for this type of stuff, but that just shows how bad it was. *Why was Jaune in sneakers when before he had dress shoes? *What is up with those two guards in the elevator. They saw the other guards were knocked out, but then just let Cinder in the elevator instead of shooting her. *Did Emerald and Mercury not notice Ruby leaving the party, but reported Ironwood when he left. *If Ironwood or Penny's father don't want her getting too much attention, why would they let her go to the dance. Also having two guards by her at all times means she would get even more attention. Not to mention the dance was being organized by the team they don't want Penny talking to. Category:Blog posts